Twilight and Friends Enters (Prologue)
While looking through the mailbox, Kiva suddenly spotted a mail from Ponyville and was curious to look into it. She returned to the Muppet Show and tries to open the letter when Eille and Silver Fang stopped by to see her. Silver Fang: Having trouble, Kiva? Kiva: I'm trying to open the letter I got from Ponyville. Eille: All the way there? I didn't know you met her too.. Silver Fang: Yeah, we do. - Kiva finally gotten the mail opened and a letter is inside, while Reia hums the song both Sonja and Nate did a duet on last week. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh. Hey there. What's up? Kiva: Well, a letter from Ponyville just came in. Reia: Can I take a look? - Kiva then handed over the letter to Reia. Reia: Let's see... "Dear, Kiva. Me and my friends want to thank you for saving our world from the hideous monster image that appeared in the sky." Kiva: Guess Zamasu's plague makes it all the way there too. Reia: Good thing we stopped it just in time. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: "As a sign of gratitude, we like to be a part of The Muppet Show this week. We also decided to reward you all for your hard work to correct time. See you then. Signed- Twilight Sparkle." Kiva: Awesome!! Reia: I better let Sonja know what's going on. Can you find Kermit and Ratchet, let them know too? Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva then ran after Kermit and Ratchet, who are talking to each other. Kermit: I appreciate you and the team helping me with the show. It's a massive help. Ratchet: You don't have to pay us, Kermit. We're just happy to help out. Kermit: Speaking of which, any ideas for future guest star appearances? Ratchet: Maybe..some friends that we've known before. I'll get back to you on that. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. Kiva: Guess what? Twilight and her friends are going to be our guest stars for the Muppet Show. Kermit/Ratchet: Tonight?? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: What do they want? Really? Kiva: They like to reward us from destroying Zamasu for everyone. Even Twilight. If that's okay. Ratchet: Yeah, of course. Kiva: Great! Thanks, Ratchet. - Kiva gave Ratchet a hug and ran after the starship. Kermit: She seems to trust you a lot. Ratchet: Yeah, I gained her trust ever since my first arrival here. And, though I hate to admit, the team has changed her. I changed her... Kermit: Be positive about yourself and her. Surely, you'll understand. Ratchet: I'll keep it in mind. - Kiva and Terra ran back to the show, as the door to the backstage knocks. Kermit: Can someone get that, please? Kiva: I'll get it. - As expected, Twilight and her friends showed up from the back door. Kiva: Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! I'm so happy to see you guys! Twilight: Yeah, same here, Kiva. It's been a while. Rainbow Dash: I had to admit, that face in the sky? That gave the townspeople a heart attack. Reia: But we took take care of it before he attacked anywhere. Applejack: You sure did a swell job on that runt. Kiva: Thanks, Applejack. Rainbow Dash: Since then, everything is back to normal. Fluttershy: And half of the many worlds' residents returned. Kiva: Huh.. Twilight: Well, anyway. I know my friends would help with the show tonight, but I could use some help with my studies. Kiva: What do you need? Twilight: Well, it's this language that the people in France communicate with.. Kiva: French.. Okay, Twilight. Our international guest can give you some pointers, if you need more help with this. Twilight: We're not the only guests tonight? Kiva: No. We also have Charles Aznavour as a guest. Twilight: Huh.. Anyway, I'm happy that you're still around. Kiva: I know, it's really a life-changing thing.. - Sonja looks down at the backstage and sees the guest stars below, with Summer and Diana beside her. Category:Scenes - Muppets